Rosamaria
by Merlee Wishine
Summary: Amu learns that Ikuto is attending a nearby arts school and decides to stalk him by playing the part of an Italian tomboy and violinist. Rated T just in case. -Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Merlee: Muahahaha! my second Shugo Chara fanfic!! :D!!

Amu: You didn't even finish the other one...

Merlee: -sweatbead drops- ^^; heh heh. I'm almost done with it though! Only like four more chapters and I'm done with it ^^; Plus I got writers block a little

Miki: _Only_ four more chapters?

Merlee: Yes. Now Miki be nice because you're the only one of Amu's charas in this story.

Ran, Su, and Dia: WHAT?!

Miki: he he he

Merlee: Anyway! Disclaimer!

Miki: Merlee does not own Shugo Chara or the characters. She's merely an obsessed fan.

Merlee: Do you always have to say that?

Miki: yes. It's a very true statement.

Merlee: -.-;

* * *

My plan was going to work. I could _feel_ it.

Well, that is, if I could keep my "Rosamaria DeLuca: Italian Tomboy and Violinist" character up and not reveal my true identity of Amu Hinamori to anyone, not even Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Yes, it was the truth. I was now officially stalking Ikuto. I'd heard that he was back after the failed search for his father and attending a fine arts school. Getting in was no problem. The only thing I had to do was chara change with Miki to play the violin almost perfectly. Playing the part of a tomboy wasn't hard either. I dressed as an old newsboy, complete with the hat, and pulled my hair back into a ponytail that stuck out of my hat. I needed to maintain a steady chara change with Miki to pull off the plan, but I kept confidence in myself.

The plan itself? Start playing violin. Check. Enter the same school as Ikuto. Check. Completely change my character to a girl that Ikuto wouldn't know at all. Check. Temporarily change my name to Rosamaria DeLuca and say I'm from Italy. Check. Convince my parents to let me stay with my aunt for a while. Check. The only thing left to do was to wow Ikuto with my violin skills and convince him that he needed to leave the art school, leave the art school myself and go back home, and wait for Ikuto to get back. He wouldn't suspect a thing!

But there where errors. I'd lied to my parents, for one. I wasn't staying with my aunt. Giordano School for the Artfully Talented was a boarding school. And another one was that it was hard to hide the fact that my hair was pink, which Ikuto would most likely pick up on quickly. Another? My charas. It would be too risky to take all of them, so I only took the most vital one. Miki. And it was more than likely that Ikuto would recognize my voice, but I hoped that was something that could be fixed with Miki's help.

Now, you may question the reason I planned this. The answer to that was simple. While he was away, I realized that I had fallen for Ikuto and that I needed to see him. Then, once I learned that he was going to a nearby art school, I just had to join him there, even if he didn't know it was me. It may seem like a silly reason, but it's the truth.

I was already at the art school. It was the middle of the night and I was already lying in bed. I needed rest. My roommate, I think her name was Kai, was sleeping soundly. Soon, I followed her example, and I had a dream of what was yet to come.

**_Next Day!_**

"Class!" Kinijo-sensei, my homeroom teacher, called "I want to introduce to everyone a new student! Her name is DeLuca Rosamaria; she's a transfer student from Italy. DeLuca-san, why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?"

Ugh. I'd been dreading this moment since last night. I tilted my head downward so my face would be covered with my hat and I chara changed with Miki. I looked back up at the class to make it seem like I had only bowed. "Hello, everyone. My name in DeLuca Rosamaria, but I'd prefer it if you called me by my first name. No honorific. My father is a violinist and he taught me how to play at a young age. That is all." Luckily, Miki's chara change disguised my voice.

"Isn't that lovely!" Sensei said "Another violinist! Well, we have two other violinists in this class De-er, Rosamaria. Kakaru Suzimus and Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I expected to feel myself blush, but that was one more thing that Miki's chara change helped prevent. I looked over at Ikuto. He wasn't paying even the slightest bit of attention, then, to make it look as though I weren't staring at Ikuto (Even though I _was_), I looked over to the other violinist. Kakaru-san was a boy as well. _Great_, I thought _I'm the only girl violinist. But if I'm a tomboy, I can get away with it, right?_

Sensei took a look at his seating chart. "Ah. DeLu- er, _Rosamaria_, it looks as though your seat is right next to Tsukiyomi-san," he gestured over to the only empty seat in the room, the one next to Ikuto. He was looking now, and I pulled my hat over my face a little more so he wouldn't recognize me. I picked up my violin case and made my way to my seat. But one of the students spoke up, "Hey Sensei, why don't you have her play something like you did the other transfer students? I'd love to hear her play!" Everyone else agreed. I had no choice.

I went back up to the front of the classroom and took my violin out of my case. "What will you play?" a familiar voice asked. Ikuto. I looked over to him. He was smirking as usual, and I copied his expression well enough for other people to gasp and stare at the similarities of our expressions. "Why, violin, of course," I said and I mimicked the tone of his voice. Then, he tried to make his expression impossible to copy. "You've got quite the mouth on you, _Rosamaria_," he said, his tone sharp. Again, I impersonated his expression and tone, "I know. I must have learned it from you." It was no lie. I'd picked it up after three years of seeing him all the time.

"Ikuto-kun, she's just like you!" someone said and Ikuto shot me a pleased look, which I gave right back to him. _Miki!_ I thought, allowing Miki to start playing, and she responded _Roger!_ And I assumed the violin playing position and played. After the first few notes I realized that I was playing the song that I'd first heard Ikuto play. At first my emotions panicked that he might realize that Rosamaria DeLuca was actually Amu Hinamori, but then I closed my eyes and relived the moment, accidentally adding soul and love into the song, improving the sound.

When I finished, everyone was silent and they stared at me. I got nervous, but then they all started clapping. A few people stood up and clapped, including Ikuto. I lowered my cap more, slightly embarrassed. I'd thank Miki later when it was just the two of us. Once the clapping died down, I went to go take my seat.

"Tell me," Sensei said, "What is the name of that song?"

I was about ready to sit in my seat, but I paused to let Miki speak for me. "Tsukiyo no Violinist," she answered using my lips. I myself had no idea. I had always called it "Ikuto's song". But, Miki was apparently right because Ikuto blinked in surprise and one of his friends said, "I didn't know you had a personality clone, Ikuto!"

To add another Ikuto-clone factor to my Rosamaria character, I sat in a way I'd seen Ikuto sit often. A few more people gasped and Ikuto gawked, which told me he'd sat that way at Giordano before. I decided to play it up even more by turning to him and simply said "Yo."

"…Yo." He replied. I turned back to face the front of the room. I still felt his eyes on me, however, and I realized that he was looking for a good glimpse of my face. _He couldn't have guessed already, could he?_ I thought and I pulled my cap down even more. He looked away quickly, but not before I could see the embarrassment on his face out of the corner of my eye. I felt a little bad about embarrassing him like that, but not too awful much. He'd just have to learn how to deal with embarrassment from now on, because Rosamaria would embarrass him a lot more than this.

Later on, I realized that I sat next to Ikuto in all of my classes up until lunch at least. I didn't mind it too much, but I was worried that he'd notice I was Amu or Yoru would sense Miki. I sighed and pulled my cap down more. I was carrying my violin to the lunchroom with me. I wasn't about to leave it anywhere, even if it were just in my locker. I grabbed my arm with my free hand. The violin was a little heavy. I sighed again. I'd have no one to eat lunch with and-

I bumped into something and realized it was a person.

"E-excuse me," I said.

"Hey, you're Rosamaria-chan, right?" I recognized the voice before I looked up.

"It's _Rosamaria_, Ikuto-kun. My name is Rosamaria, not Rosamaria-chan," I told him.

"Well if _that's_ the case, I'm just Ikuto. And you might want to take your hat off. It's messing with your vision." He reached to pull the hat off but I grabbed his wrist before he could.

"I'm more comfortable with the hat on," I said.

Ikuto shrugged. "Fine then. Hey, why don't you sit with me during lunch?"

I almost blushed. "Uh, sure."

So we stood in the lunch line and a bunch of girls where glaring at me. _So Ikuto has fans, I see._ I thought _Well, I think that they're going to get their hearts hurt._

"Hey, Rosamaria," Ikuto said, "How come you brought your violin?"

I shrugged. So he'd noticed? "I bring it with me everywhere. It's important." _More like expensive_, I thought. I noticed that he, too, had his. "And I expect that it's the same with _yours_."

"I guess. It was my father's."

I acted surprised even though I already knew this. I was about ready to say something when he bombarded me with another question.

"Why do you always wear that hat?"

I scoffed. "Why do _you_ ask so many questions?" I sighed "It's like a security blanket for me I guess. I always wear it." Okay, I completely pulled that one out of nowhere. I wasn't prepared for so many questions.

"Hey you speak Italian, right?"

Oh no. I didn't know Italian! "Of course."

"Say something, then."

I took a deep breath and let Miki's creative personality come up with words that'd sound Italian. "Lasciare me chiedere alcuno domanda, va bene?"

"Uh, what does _that_ mean?"

"'Let me ask some questions, okay?'"

"You could at least tell me what that means!"

"I just did."

"No you- Ooooh. Go ahead then. Ask."

"Why do you keep hanging around me?" Normally, if I where Amu, he'd say something like "Because you intrigue me" and I waited for him to say that to Rosamaria.

"You remind me of someone I knew. Well, _know_, anyway."

Oh dear. Had he already figured out? "O-oh really? Do tell."

I heard him let out a deep breath. "Well, the only thing that really reminds me of her about you is appearance, so I guess it doesn't really matter."

I needed to know what he once thought about me. "No, it's very important. I want to know!"

I saw him bite the inside of his lip. "I'd prefer not to talk about it."

No more miss nice Rosa. "Fine. You're probably saving us both time, anyway."

He didn't say anything after that. We got our lunches and sat down at a table with Ikuto's friends. "Hey everyone," he said "this is DeLuca Rosamaria, for those of you who don't know." I rolled my eyes and moved my hat down further. He was acting like one of the teachers. Everyone greeted me with my first and last name either ending with –chan or –san. To keep up my "I'm definitely not Japanese" Appearance, I told them all it was just _Rosamaria_.

"So, _Rosamaria_," one of Ikuto's friends said, "_you_ play violin, too?"

I nodded. "Yes, actually, I do."

"Cool!" another one of his friends said, "Hey, I have an idea!"

"What?" we all asked her

"Well, you know how the Cullare Musicista Club is running low on funds? How about Rosamaria and Ikuto to a duet concert fundraiser thing? That way, the Cullare Musicista Club can afford that field trip to the symphony!"

"That's a great idea," Ikuto said, "but Rosamaria would have to join the club."

_Oh dear,_ I thought _playing violin in a concert? I hoped I didn't have to do __**that**_. I looked at everyone at the table, all of them had eyes full of hope that I'd agree. I pulled my cap down. _But everyone is counting on me. And if it's a duet with Ikuto… _

"Sounds like fun," I said. The girl who suggested the idea handed me a sheet of paper that had a bunch of names on it. "Sign this," she said "then you'll be in the club. We've been needing another violinist."

I signed the paper. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought. _The only reason I came here was to talk Ikuto into leaving, and now I'm getting involved._

"Thanks!" the girl said, "My name's Kina, by the way. Pleased to meet you!"

"Uh, pleased to meet you, too." I said. Kina was the kind of person you could easily make friends with, and I hoped I wouldn't get to close to her.

"Well! So, anyway, now we need to pick out a song for you two to play. Any suggestions, anyone?"

Great. Now they where all about to find out that I didn't know many songs on violin. My perfect plan was going to fall into ruins, and I could do nothing but watch.

* * *

Merlee: That was... kinda long.

Others: ...

Merlee: What?

Amu: You really don't have a life.

Merlee: I'm on _break_! Sheesh!

Miki: Anyway. R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Merlee: muahahaha xD This chapter is longer than my other one

Ikuto: Do you have an obsession for long chapters?

Merlee: o.o; maybe a little. I write mmore than fanfic so I guess it comes from experience in writing e.e;

Ikuto:...

Merlee: Oh! and to those of you who misunderstood, _Rosamaria_ does _not_ only have 4 chapters left. That's my other one, _Dangerously Sweet_. I haven't published all the chapters yet, but on Microsoft Word I have 6 chapters written for _Dangerously Sweet_, so there will be around ten chapters in that one. But _Rosamaria_, on the other hand, has an unknown amount of chapters. Sorry for the misunderstanding, everybody ^^;

Miki: Merlee doesn't own Shugo chara or any of the characters except for Kina and a few others. She's merely an obsessed fan.

Merlee: e.e; okay, yeah, I am.

* * *

Later that day, I learned that I had _every_ class with Ikuto and sat next to him. The having every class with him part I had hoped when I decided to take up the violin. But sitting next to him? That wasn't exactly planned. I don't think he noticed me under the newsboy hat, but I still had suspicions that he might. And it was just my luck that after school the Cullare Musicista Club had a meeting after school. Wonderful.

"People!" Kina shouted at the talkative members. They all quieted down. "Now, as you all can see, we have a new member, DeLuca Rosamaria, and she wishes for all of you to just call her Rosamaria. She's a violinist. And later this week, she's going to be performing in a duet fundraiser with Ikuto-kun. In today's meeting, we're going to pick a song for them to play. Suggestions?"

Many people shouted out ideas, and we wound up with a few choices on the board.

_Eine Kline Nachtmusic _

_ Winter (from the four seasons)_

_ Spring (from the four seasons)_

_Canon in D Major_

_ Concerto for Violin and Orchestra_

_ Untitled Lacrimosa _

_ Ode to Joy_

And Finally…

_Tsukiyo no Violinist _

I sighed. _So many choices! And I only know like two of them!_ I thought.

I faintly heard someone say something as I zoned out, worrying that I'd have to play a song that I didn't even know. _It hardly seems fair!_ I thought, and Miki must have heard because she responded _Well, you don't __**have**__ to stalk Ikuto, you know! _I mentally scowled at the girl _Shut up!_ She responded _You just say that 'cause you know I'm right!_ I gave up and sighed.

"_Hey! __**Rosamaria! **__Come back to earth, Rosamaria!_"

I blinked to find Kina yelling at me. "Hhmmm? Whaaaaaa?"

Kina rolled her eyes. "Rosamaria, I was asking you if you had a song preference? As in, _what song do you want to play?_"

I glanced over at the board. There where tally marks on how many people voted and on what. It went something like this

_Eine Kline Nachtmusic_2_

_ Winter (from the four seasons)_1_

_ Spring (from the four seasons)_2_

_Canon in D Major_0_

_ Concerto for Violin and Orchestra_0_

_ Untitled Lacrimosa_4 _

_ Ode to Joy_3_

_Tsukiyo no Violinist_6_

I examined the board as if trying to decide. Now I was relying on Miki to decide. "Why, the Lacrimosa would be a nice thing to play at a concert," Miki said using my mouth again. Then, Kina went up to the board and raised the lacrimosa up to 5. Then she turned to Ikuto, who clearly hadn't made his decision yet.

"I agree with Rosamaria," He said. I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye. I looked back at him. He gave me a quick, pleased expression before turning away again. I pulled my hat down.

"But wait," someone said, "don't we need like a whole orchestra along with a choir to do a lacrimosa?"

Ikuto shook his head. "Not if it's just a violin duet. It doesn't _have_ to be Mozart's requiem, you know."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be right to do just a violin lacrimosa!"

Everyone argued about it for a while, something about "Mimi, you just want to play in the concert!" and "Lacrimosas need more than violins!" And so on. I put my head down on my arm and fiddled with my cap. I heard Ikuto sigh and say something like "This _always_ happens." I slammed my head into my arm a couple of times and groaned. Couldn't people just _decide_ already? Besides, Tsukiyo no Violinist and the Lacrimosa where tied, so couldn't people just not fight about it?

"_People!_" Kina shouted and everyone quieted down. She had a knack for that. "Okay, everybody, there's a tie, you know. And the only way to settle the tie is to have all the people in the concert agree on the song, which has already been done! Ikuto-kun and Rosamaria are doing a lacrimosa duet! End of story!"

I set my chin on my arm and adjusted my hat. _I don't even know what a lacrimosa __**is**__!_ I thought, _what in the world am I doing? I don't even play the violin! I guess I should have thought more about it before I decided to come here, huh?_

"Okay, now we're just left with planning the date, place, and ticket price," Kina said.

"Oh, I know a good place," the familiar voice of Ikuto said.

"Where?"

"There's this gazebo not to far from here with chairs and benches around it, and enough room for Rosamaria and me."

Kina considered this possibility for several moments before nodding once. "That's an idea to think about," she said. "Now what about a date?"

'How about a Friday?" I suggested, "A lot of people are free on Friday nights at eight."

Kina considered this as well, ad it looked as though she where confirming it. "You know, I'm glad that you decided to start participating," she said, "You and Ikuto both, actually. The two of you where spacing out a lot earlier."

I adjusted my hat. Ikuto, too? I wondered what he could have been thinking about.

"Ticket prices?"

"I myself would pay about two fifty," Ikuto said (a/n: Sorry. I have no idea how much that'd be in yen e.e;)

Kina started writing things down on some paper on a clipboard. "You two are coming up with some great ideas," she said, "Two great minds must think a like, I suppose."

Again I adjusted my hat. It was kind of like my new way of blushing. I only hoped that Ikuto wouldn't realize that, though. The less he new about Rosamaria, the less likely he'd be able to tell that she was really Amu, the girl she reminded him of. _Why am I thinking all of this in third person?_ I thought, but the answer was simple. I wasn't Amu or Rosamaria when I was thinking, I was in between.

"Okay! So we've got all _that_ covered, so now we need to think about advertising. Suggestions?"

My mind lit up like a light bulb. "How about we pass out fliers and hang them up around town? Then almost everyone in the vicinity would know about the concert and the more people would come!"

Kina wrote it all down, but she looked at me again. "Well, how will they know where to buy the tickets? More importantly, where are the tickets going to be sold?" I bit my lip and fidgeted with my cap. I didn't have a single idea. I even searched my mind for ideas, but I brought myself by accidentally thinking of the wrong thing, _Why am I getting so involved with this school, let alone this club? It isn't like I'm __**staying**__ here! What the hell is wrong with me?_ I shook my head. I didn't have a clue, on _either_ of the questions. But luckily, Ikuto had an answer. Well, at least for the one about the tickets.

"How about people just buy them when they get there? Not exactly buying tickets, but a toll to get in. Would _that_ work?"

Kina nodded excitedly and wrote on the paper. "I'm serious. You two are geniuses! Everyone else in here is _dead_." The fact became even more ironically true when nobody responded.

"So! We've got gazebo, Friday at eight, fliers, and two fifty for entry. Sound good?" Ikuto and I both nodded. Kina was about ready to close the meeting when she suddenly looked like she remembered something. "Oh! We need a design for the fliers!"

That was something I could easily do. "Leave that to me! But we're going to need a photoshoot."

Kina and Ikuto both looked at me. "Like, with expensive photographers and equipment and stuff? I think that's a bit out of budget there," Kina said. I shook my head as I replied. "No, the only thing we'll need is a digital camera and a greenscreen. The film club should have one, right?" I saw Ikuto nod. "Then it's all settled," I said, "We'll do the photoshoot after school tomorrow. Kina, do you have a camera?" she nodded. "Make sure you bring it, okay?"

She nodded again and slammed her clipboard onto the table. "Alright, people! Club is over!" At that, everyone was out except for us three (That is, Ikuto, Kina, and I). I picked up my bag, which was an old messenger bag that a newsboy might carry and walked out of the door. I waved back to Ikuto and Kina. "I'll be seeing you two tomorrow," I said and walked away. Miki discontinued the chara change and hid inside my bag before someone like Ikuto could see her.

"Thank you, Miki," I whispered. I glanced down into my bag and saw the little artist smiling up at me. "No problem," she said, "I had fun."

I giggled. "Me too, Miki. Me too."

But after I said it, I realized that I really _was_ getting too involved. It wasn't about getting Ikuto away from here anymore. Instead, it had become all about the concert we were going to have. _I wonder what other kinds of things are going to happen?_ I wondered as I walked into my dorm. My roommate wasn't there, however, and I guessed that she must be the kind of person who likes to go out with her friends. But that was all right. I locked the door, leaned against it, and let myself slide down it. I pulled off my hat and tossed it onto my bed. I slammed the back of my head into the door and sighed. Things _weren't_ going as planned.

Later

It got rather stuffy in my room, so I had decided to take a walk around campus. It had gotten dark quickly. I had my hat on and was walking around aimlessly, getting lost in my thoughts. Why had I decided to do the stupid concert? Why did Ikuto act differently when he was around Rosamaria and not Amu? Did he even realize they were the same person? Is that why he said that Rosamaria reminded him of a person he knows? To tell me that he saw past my act? Why didn't he just out and out say it? Why-

My thought was cut short. I heard a familiar tune being played somewhere nearby. _ Ikuto?_ It had to be. I leaned to my messenger bag and whispered, "Miki! Chara change!'

I chara changed and followed the direction of the music. It was coming from an old gazebo, and in that gazebo I could just barely see the silhouette of a man, playing violin. The gazebo had chairs and benches all around it, so it had to be the gazebo that Ikuto had mentioned during the club, making the man who was standing there most likely Ikuto. I adjusted my hat and walked over to the gazebo. I was glad I had my violin. As I had guessed, the man was in fact Ikuto. He had his back turned to me. I walked up the steps to the gazebo silently. Ikuto didn't notice.

"Practicing, are you?" I asked with sarcasm, "But shouldn't you be practicing a lacrimosa instead of Tsukiyo no Violinist?"

Ikuto jumped about a mile high then turned around. "Oh, Amu, it's just you."

Oh no! Had he figured it out? "Uh, Amu? Who the hell is Amu?"

He blinked twice and refocused. His expression changed to a less surprised one. "Oh, right. That's right. You're not Amu, you're Rosamaria. That's good, I thought I was going crazy for a second."

"Ikuto, you didn't answer my question. _Who is Amu_?" I already knew who I was, but I needed to know what the real me was to Ikuto. But he sighed. "I'd really rather no talk about her," he sighed "Hey, want to practice that lacrimosa with me?"

I fidgeted with my hat and said, "I, uh, y-yeah s-sure." I pulled my violin out of its case and put my chin on the chin rest. I picked up the bow and held it up to the strings. Ikuto started to play the first note and I allowed Miki to use my arms to play the lacrimosa. I'd never heard a lacrimosa before, and I was surprised by its utter and pure sadness. Something told me that there was supposed to be singing, which might have been part of Mimi's ranting. Suddenly I heard myself humming to what must have been the melody of the lyrics. It suddenly became quieter, and it was just me and my violin.

I thought that I could hear someone talking, but I didn't see anything, and whatever the sound was it was being over powered by the sad sounds of my violin and humming. I felt the wind blow across my face slightly. It was enough to make my hair blow slightly, I could feel, but not enough to blow away my hat. I got totally lost and I almost forgot my own name. But then, someone shaking me suddenly bought me back to reality.

"Hmmm?" I said and opened my eyes slowly to see Ikuto looking at me, one of his hands on my shoulder.

"R-Rosamaria…" he stuttered.

"What?"

He blinked a couple of times and sighed. He took his hand off my shoulder and walked to the edge of the gazebo and leaned on one of the railings. "Sorry," he said, "It's just… they way you played that. It was so… I don't know, emotional."

I put my violin back in its case and stood next to Ikuto. "Is there something bothering you?"

He shook his head. "No. There isn't a thing bothering me. Why would there be?"

I shook my head at him. "You can talk to me about it. We're friends, right?" The words out of my mouth kind of surprised me. Did I really expect him to consider Rosamaria a friend if he barely even knew her?

"Well, you see," he started. I guess he considered me a friend, "I was overseas looking for my father, who left my family when we were young, and I found out that he remarried and wanted nothing to do with my family anymore. And then, you played that lacrimosa so well, and it made me a little sad about the whole thing. That's it."

"Ouch. That hurts."

"Has anyone just left you for no reason?"

I thought about nodding, but Ikuto had left for a reason, so I just shook my head. "No, but I had a friend once, and his father did the same thing to him, and I remember how badly it broke him. He only seemed even half way happy when he was around me, and even then he was still distant." Would Ikuto find out that I was talking about him? I adjusted my hat, just in case.

Ikuto looked back over to me. "What kind of secrets do you have under that hat?" he asked, staring intently at the hat that helped conceal my identity.

"H-h-huh?'

'What kind of things are you hiding?"

"O-oh n-nothing."

"Rosamaria, you're too mysterious to hide the fact that you're hiding things. Did someone hurt you long ago or something?"

I adjusted my hat. "N-no! I'm not hiding anything!" I ran over to my violin case, picked it up, and stopped right at the short stairway, turned around, and said, "You don't know anything about me!"

"Rosa-"

I didn't listen to what he had to say. I turned back around and fled out of the gazebo. I felt a tear drop out of my eye and down my cheek. I wasn't chara changed with Miki anymore. _He figured out I'm hiding something!_ I thought in screams, _I've gone to far, gotten too involved! I can't bear it!_ I ran into the dorm and collapsed onto my bed, lucky that Kai was asleep. I cried into my pillow. _How could I let this happen?!

* * *

_

Merlee: Muahaha xD Kinda cliffy

Amu: Why are you torturing me like this?!

Merlee: Cause it wouldn't interesting otherwise e.e;

Ikuto: So wait, does this mean that Am- er, Rosamaria is mad at me?

Merlee: We'll have to wait and see. Oh, and if you want to see what Am- er, Rosamaria's hat looks like, there's a link on my profile. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Merlee: This one was supposed to be a little shorter than it actually is, but it didn't turn out that way e.e;

Amu: ...you don't have a life -.-;

Merlee: I do! I just type a lot... and fast.

Ikuto: and let me guess, that's something that comes with practice?

Merlee: -slaps- Relax! I'm going to be off break soon! And then I won't be able to write as much. Goodness.

Miki: Merlee doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the character except for Kina and Kai. She's merely an obsessed fan.

Merlee: Alright! God!

* * *

I woke up the next morning, eyes sore after crying, and I saw a dark blue envelope in my bed. On the front, it said

To Rosamaria

I didn't have to open the letter to realize it was from Ikuto, the dark blue and the handwriting were hints in themselves, even if he didn't realize it's obviousness. I opened the envelope, and it was no surprise that there was a letter inside. It said

_Rosamaria,_

_I'm really sorry that I brought up you hiding secrets last night. The thing is, I just want to no more about you; just knowing that you're an Italian tomboy and violinist didn't seem like enough to me, but I guess it is. I didn't mean to pry. I was just thinking that since I opened up to you, then you'd open up to me, but I guess not. But anyway, I'm really really sorry._

_Your fellow violinist and friend,_

Ikuto

_P.s. I hope you're still willing to do the concert with me. And the photoshoot we have today. You're lacrimosa was beautiful, by the way. _

I sighed as I finished reading the letter. Of course I was still willing to perform in the concert and the photoshoot, I wouldn't miss it for anything, even if I _was_ mad at him, even though I wasn't. And was my lacrimosa _that_ good? Sure, I got myself lost in it, but that was just because it was a sad song, right? I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I brushed my hair, put it up in a ponytail, and put on my hat before Kai, wherever she was, or anyone else could see me without out it.

I quickly put on my other newsboy outfit and picked up my bag and violin case. Just then, Kai came in out of the bathroom and I realized that she had taken a shower. I should have, too, but I didn't have time because out of nowhere Kai started yelling at me, "Just who in the world do you think you are?!"

I sat down my violin case. What was she talking about? "What did _I_ do?"

She marched right up to me, the wind catching her mini skirt. We didn't have uniforms at this school, something about the laundry rooms not having enough water for everyone to wash their uniform everyday. "You know exactly what I mean, Rosamaria!"

"No, I don't."

She scoffed. "Don't play dumb with me! I saw you and Ikuto-sama on your little violin date yesterday!"

"That wasn't a date, you airhead. We're going to be performing a duet together and we were _practicing_."

She stood up straight and folded her arms, trying to look all intimidating and superior and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Don't you dare even start to think you'll win him over," she said, "You aren't the only girl who likes him, you know! And besides, I'm pretty sure that he'd rather have a future movie-star than a future… nothing-to-society!"

_Ah. So she's a stuck up actress girl, eh? _I thought. I almost responded saying something like _**I don't like Ikuto,**_ but that would be a total lie. I decided to play with the little glitter-for-brains a little and held out the letter that Ikuto had written me. "It looks like he'd rather have the nothing than the fake to me," I said, my voice holding a stingy and insulting sound even to my own ears. She snatched away and read it.

She scoffed. "Whatever. Don't get a big head just because you managed to sweep the _hottest_ guy in school off his feet with your stupid violin and so called lacrimosa-"

"Do you even know what a lacrimosa _is_?"

"-but I have something no man can refuse!" She swung her hip as if to say she was hot or something, even though she clearly wasn't.

"What? You're giving yourself out for free now?"

Her draw dropped and she made an attempt to slap me, but I grabbed her wrist before she could. I let out a fake laugh and intentionally made it obvious it wasn't genuine and said, "I don't think so, missy." I twisted her wrist. She let out a scream and I threw her to the floor. I picked up my violin case and looked at the sad excuse for an actress. "If you'll excuse me, I have people I need to talk to and classes to attend. Be a good little freebee for me, okay?"

She grabbed my ankle, but I kicked her hand off. I walked out of our room, leaving the girl lying there. What I did in there wasn't something that I'd normally do as Amu, but my time being Rosamaria had changed that fact.

I walked into class and noticed that I was the second person in there, and the first was Ikuto. It was a good thing. I really needed to talk to him, and about a lot of things, too. I took my seat.

"Hey, Rosamaria!" he said, "Did you get my message?"

I nodded, secretly wondering how he got it into my room, but I didn't think I wanted to know.

He looked more worried. "Rosamaria, what's wrong? Are you still mad at me or something?"

I sighed. "I wasn't mad in the first place, I'm just _sensitive_ about my past, but that isn't what's wrong. I got in a fight with my roommate."

He snickered. "What's so funny?!" It wasn't exactly a question because I already knew the answer. He turned and smirked at me. "Oh, nothing. It just doesn't surprise me that you got in a fight. It's just in your character. So anyway, what was the fight about?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of the fight I had earlier. "Apparently, my roommate Kai is one of your many fan girls and she saw us practicing for the duet last night and thought we were on some kind of date. Boy, was she _mad._"

Ikuto laughed, too. "What did you do to her?"

"I showed her the letter you sent me and pretended that we were a 'thing' to make her mad. Then she was all like 'You may have won Ikuto-sama with your violin and lacrimosa-'"

"Does she even know what a lacrimosa is?"

I shook my head and continued, "'-but I have something that no man can resist!'" Ikuto was cracking up. "And your response was…?" He asked. I burst out laughing and had to catch a breath or two before continuing, "And I said 'What? Your giving out yourself for free now?'" He started cracking up so hard I thought that he was going to fall out of his chair.

Then, as if we had called her, Kai walked in the hallway and glared at us laughing. I stopped laughing and glared at her, tugged at Ikuto's sleeve, pointed to Kai, and shouted as loud as I could, "Look! There's the ho now!" Ikuto and I were both laughing so hard we were both in tears. I saw her glare at me, then blush, and finally run off.

Ikuto calmed his laugh down a little. "Okay, and so after that?"

"She tried to slap me but I grabbed her wrist and threw her to the floor."

I was laughing so I hard that I fell out of my chair. Ikuto was about to fall out of his. "Woah. What are you two on? Whatever it is, make sure you get me some!" I hadn't realized Kina had come into the room. I crawled back onto my chair and looked up at Kina. "Oh _hi_ Kina! I didn't know you were in this class!"

"Well, yeah, I sit right in front of you. Anyway, what was so funny? I want to hear!"

"Well, Amu-"

"_Amu? _Who's she?" Kina asked.

Ikuto shook his head. "Sorry, not Amu, _Rosamaria_. Rosamaria was telling me this really funny story about how she got in a fight with her roommate."

"Oooh. Do tell."

Ikuto and I had a chance to start laughing like crazy again as we told Kina the story, who also couldn't help but laugh herself into tears. More people came in, looked at us like we were crazy, but sat down anyway, shaking at their heads. Anytime someone would stare I would adjust my hat to a scary angle, glare, and say, "What are you looking at, _punk?!_" With a comically sharp tone to my voice, and Ikuto, Kina, and I would laugh even harder. Eventually, the bell rang, and we had to settle down, but we still let out a quiet giggle every now and then.

****

The bell rang, signifying the end of class. I picked up my violin case and got up. Kina grabbed my shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She said. It wasn't so much a question as much as a demand. She glanced over at Ikuto, who had planned on walking with me to our next class and was standing next to me at the moment. "_Alone_, please?"

Ikuto shrugged. "Your loss," he said, and walked away.

Kina pulled me into an empty girls' bathroom and smiled. "I just wanted to say, thank you," She said.

I tilted my head in a questioning motion. "For…..?"

She smiled wider. "For making Ikuto laugh, of course! Even when he first came here he was always so down, until you came. I just wanted to thank you for that." She turned to walk away, stopped, and turned back around. "By the way," she said, "Do you know who Amu is?"

_Oh no!_ I thought and adjusted my hat quickly. Then I said, "No, actually. He mistook me for her last night, too. When we were practicing our lacrimosa duet. Do you have any ideas?" I hoped that Ikuto had mentioned my true identity to Kina before, but she shook her head instead.

"Not really, no. But I have an idea on what she was to him."

I tried my best not to look excited at this fact. "O-oh really? Do tell."

She giggled at the thought of gossip. "Well, he was opening up his violin case, and I saw a picture inside it. When he wasn't looking, I picked it up. It was a picture of a girl who looked just like you, but without the hat, and written on the back was _Amu, my love_. I put it back into his violin case without him noticing and guessed that it must be his girlfriend."

"O-oh really? G-glad to know." I started to walk out of the bathroom, but Kina grabbed my shoulder. "Is something wrong? Are you _jealous?_"

I shook my head. "No, I just don't think she was his g-girlfriend." It was true. Actually, I didn't think that, I _knew_ that, and my mind was reeling with the same thought over and over again _Amu, my love. Ikuto was in love with me?! No, no that isn't possible!_

Kina giggled. "Rosamaria, it's okay. You aren't the only one, you know."

I looked at Kina, who was blushing. "K-Kina, _you_…?"

She let out a smaller giggle and smiled shyly, closing her eyes. "Heh. Yeah. It's kind of hard _not_ to like him like that, even if most girls only like him for his looks," she opened her eyes, still smiling, and said, "But you and me _both_ have a leg up on the other girls! _We_ know him personally!" she winked, "And _you_ have the best chance out of _everyone!_"

I was so sure I would blush, but I adjusted my cap instead. "What do you mean? How?" I asked.

She giggled. "There's a _lot_ of things beneficial to you!" she said, "You look like his Amu, you both play violin, you're doing a duet together, you can make him laugh hysterically, you act just like each other, he wants to know more about you," she held up a blue envelope with Ikuto's handwriting. "You dropped this, by the way. You should be glad that I found it and not one of his fan girls."

I snatched the letter back from her and stuffed it in my bag. Kina said, "And I also think that _maybe_ he likes you!"

I jumped and somehow ended up against the wall. "W-what? What makes you say th-that?"

She giggled. "Well, I was walking with him after club yesterday and the boy just wouldn't stop talking about you! And also, he just looks at you like he likes you, so I say that you should go for it!"

I blushed in spite of myself. _If he falls in love with Rosamaria, then he won't love Amu anymore!_ "I-I'd really rather not…"

"Awww, come on, Rosamaria! I'll help you!" _Hungh. No getting out of thin one, I suppose._ I sighed at the thought. "All right."

She jumped up and down and clapped. She was acting completely different than her normal, calm, classy character; she was acting like Ran. She coughed and stopped jumping. Her original character was back. "Well, we kind of need to be getting to class I guess," she said, and we both went our separate ways to class.

***

After school we had the photoshoot in the film room. Ikuto was standing in front of the green screen and I was standing next to Kina, trying to figure out where Ikuto should stand. I was

going to be in the picture as well as planning everything that went on and editing the photo, so I had my work cut out for me.

Now, Ikuto had his violin out and was holding it like he was playing it. "Okay, a _little_ to the left there, Ikuto!" he moved a _little_ bit to the left. "_More than that!_" he moved a lot more. "Guh! That's _too_ much!" He moved right back to where he started. I could have smacked him. He tried moving to the spot I had told him to stand in, but he kept missing it by miles. I groaned.

"Just let _me_ do it!" I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulders in an attempt to move him to the spot I had wanted him to go to, but that, however, was postponed. The atmosphere around the two of us changed dramatically, and I could almost feel a magnetic force pulling us together. I was willing to give into it, almost. "I-Ikuto…" I whispered, just barely audible. He, of course, replied, "Rosamaria…"

I was willing to collapse and be supported by only him. I really was. I could feel my self slowly inch forward, closer and closer and closer. Ikuto closed his eyes, and I was going to close mine, until something brought me back to the utterly painful reality. Kina was giggling and holding up her camera, about ready to take a picture of us.

I cleared my throat and moved Ikuto right to the spot I was wanting him to move to. "Stand right _here_! It's perfect!" I picked up my violin, adjusted my hat, and stood next to Ikuto at an angle. I looked up at Ikuto, who had his eyes closed still, as if he were really playing it. "Kina, remember to hold the camera vertically. Ikuto, keep your eyes closed, and look like your really playing."

"Roger!"

"Got it."

Kina took the picture and sighed. "Grr!! I didn't get all of Rosamaria! Let me fix something!" I could feel a slight push, and then someone's body heat. Kina had moved me closer to Ikuto. _Oh, my God, Kina! Grr! I'll talk to her about it later_, I thought.

I saw a flash of light through my eyelids and heard a snapping sound. "And…got it!" I got the camera from Kina and stuffed it in my bag.

"Hey, Rosamaria," Ikuto said, "You think we can practice the lacrimosa again later? I could use some pointers."

I adjusted my hat so I wouldn't blush. "Uh, yeah. S-sure."

"Cool." And he was out. I turned my attention back over to Kina.

"That was a little _too_ close, Kina!"

She giggled. "Just trying to help."

I sighed. "Kina, Kina, Kina. What are we going to do with you?"

"Aw, come on! You know you wanted to get closer!"

I adjusted my hat again. "Maybe just a little."

"Oh, you might want to start on that picture before you go on your date."

Again I adjusted my hat to keep from turning cherry red. "It's not a date!"

She giggled. "Whatever you say, Rosamaria."

I sighed. Was it seriously a date? I hoped not, on the surface. But deep down inside, I hoped it was.

* * *

Merlee: Muahahaha xP I can be so mean sometimes.

Amu: I got in a fight. Wow. I'm... I dunno.

Ikuto:...... um... yeah... no comment.

Merlee: o.o; it was that bad? e.e; anyway, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Merlee: Oh my god I haven't updated in ages . and this story is moving by quickly.

Amu: What do you mean by _that?_

Merlee: -jumps up and down like a crazed maniac- Something DUN DUN DUN dramatic happens at the end of this chapter!!

Ikuto: We should _not _have given you coffee =_=;

Merlee: COFFEE!!

Miki: Merlee does not own Shugo Chara or the characters except for Kina and Kai. She-

Merlee: Is obsessed with COFFEE!

Miki: o.o;

* * *

I sat on my bed and opened my laptop. I turned it on and plugged Kina's SD card into my card reader. I took a look at the picture and blushed redder than a cherry. She had moved us so close together that we looked like a couple. _**KINA! **_I thought angrily. I searched for the first image that she had taken, but she had deleted it. I sighed. But I had to admit, it looked really cute.

_I guess I'm stuck with this, then, _I thought. I started up GIMP and opened up the picture of Ikuto and I. I clicked on the "Select by color" tool and clicked on the green and moved my cursor over to the "layers" tab and clicked the "transparency" option. After, I clicked "add alpha channel" and erased the greenscreen from the picture using the eraser. I went over to "edit" and clicked "copy visible". I then opened up a background image that I had already had. It was dark blue with black ribbon-like lines with stars the same color as the blue. It would be perfect. I hit "paste" next, and the picture of Ikuto and me merged with the background. I was about to put the text in, but I stopped myself. I wasn't good with persuading people, and Kina acted like she would be, so I'd ask her later. I saved it, but I wouldn't close it yet.

"Miki!" I said, and the little artist came floating out of my messenger bag.

"Hmm?"

I pointed to my computer screen. "How does this look?"

Miki went up to my computer screen and took a look at it. "Perfect!" She said, and then I noticed something.

"Miki!" I said, "Y-you look different!" She did. Instead of her normal blue outfit, she wore a beige one that matched mine. Her bag had been changed to look like mine, and she was wearing a gray newsboy hat to match mine. Instead of blue, her hair was a light purple.

"Oh, yeah. I figured I'd need a disguise like yours, so I drew one up."

I smiled at Miki. "But don't you need a fake name, too?"

"Huh? Oh! I got it! Belle!"

I was going to respond when Kai burst into the room, her eyes practically burning with rage and hate. "_You!"_ She yelled, pointing at me.

I answered back with pure sarcasm. "Why, if it isn't little miss sunshine dust! Come to brighten up my day, have you? Well, I'm afraid you're a little too late, my day is as bright as it could be."

She scoffed. She sounded like she thought that she was better than I was, and I couldn't help but laugh on the inside that it was true; she really did think she was better than me. "Cut the sarcasm!" She said, "I saw you and Ikuto-sama at your cute little photoshoot!"

"You thought it was cute? Funny, so did I."

She glared at me. "What did I just say about the sarcasm?!"

I laughed. "As if I listen to _you_."

"Don't you get the fact that Ikuto-sama is too good for you? What do you think your doing?"

I laughed again. I was glad I didn't close the flier yet, and I'd have to thank Kina for moving Ikuto and me so close together in the picture, because it was most definitely going to come in handy here. "Well, apparently, he isn't too good for me, because _this_," I turned my laptop around for her to see the screen, "Is what I'm doing."

She looked at it and her jaw dropped as she gasped. "No… you two…aren't _really_…"

I nodded. "Oh yes, yes we are."

I could have sworn I saw steam rising from her head. She turned around and started to storm off. She shouted. "Fine! I'll just go confess to Ikuto-sama _right now_! We'll see who wins then!" As soon as the door slammed shut, Miki and I started laughing.

"She really thinks that Ikuto's going to like her back!" Miki said.

I nodded. "She really does!"

In my head, I thought of all the responses Ikuto would have to Kai's confession, and none of them were anything like _Oh, Kai, I like you, too!_ In fact, I had a feeling that it was the complete and total opposite. He'd most likely tell her that he hated her.

And, as I expected, Kai came in, her eyes overflowing with tears. She wiped them away with her arm "_I hate you, Rosamaria!_" she screamed at me.

"And this affects me how?"

Ignoring my sarcastic statement, she marched over to her bed and started packing her things. "I'm switching roommates! That Kina chick is bunking with my best friend, so I'm going to switch!"

"Ooh it's my lucky day!" I said.

She threw a shoe at me, but I caught it. "Shut up, Rosamaria! Nobody likes you!"

I was about ready to throw out a retort, when someone shot one out for me. "Then I guess that means that I'm nobody then." Ikuto was standing in the door. "Rosamaria, grab your violin, we're practicing our lacrimosa."

"I told you not to follow me, Ikuto-sama!"

"You expected me to listen?"

"Well, why don't you two just go lacrimosa yourselves and-"

"Do you even know what a lacrimosa _is_?" Ikuto and I both said in unison.

She threw the match to the shoe she threw at me at Ikuto, who dodged. She marched up to him and pointed to him like she did to me earlier. "I don't know what you see in Rosamaria when you've got something better standing right in front of you, right now!"

"_I_ don't see anything better in front of me. I see cheap trash."

I snickered and walked over to Ikuto and tugged on his sleeve. "Let's just leave now, okay?"

"Fine by me."

We walked away, and I turned back to Kai, and stuck my tongue out at her. She glared at me, but I turned my head back around. Ikuto and I both started laughing when we got outside.

"So what exactly did you _say_ to her?" I asked, letting out several laughs in between my words.

"I told her that I hated her and that I already had someone I like."

Instead of blushing, I adjusted my hat; sure of what he was going to say. "O-oh really? Who?"

He sighed. "Well, you know the girl I accidentally mistake you for sometimes?"

"Amu?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Amu," I knew it! "I teased her a lot, and she'd get so mad at me and call me a pervert, but that was cute. Apparently, though, when I told Kai that I liked someone else, she thought it was you."

"So, what exactly was Amu like?" I myself felt stupid asking the question. I already knew what Amu was like! I _was_ Amu! But to keep myself disguised, I asked. It was also a good time to get the truth about what he really thought about me.

"Well, she was really stubborn. _Very_ stubborn. And she wanted to make people happy and nothing more. She also could easily change someone, in a good way. The words she spoke were wise ones, and they had the power to change people dramatically. Which reminds me, I have something I need to ask you."

My heart pounded in my chest. I was sure that I knew the question.

"W-what would that be?"

"You have a chara, right?"

I practically jumped out of my own skin. I was right! "Uh…. Uuuuuhhhh…"

"Judging on your response, it's a yes."

I adjusted my hat again and calmed down. I was glad Miki had come up with her disguise when she did. "Yes, actually, I do."

He smirked. "It isn't uncommon in art schools. In fact, I have one, and so does Kina. So, your chara, what is she like?"

"I'll show you. Belle!" Miki came floating out of my messenger bag. A spitting image of my Rosamaria disguise.

"Yo," she said. She'd managed to copy my Rosamaria personality as well.

"She's just like you!" Ikuto said.

"Well, not really," I said, "I'm really shy, so when I play violin, I chara change with her to add confidence to my performance." Not a total lie, but not the total truth.

"Ah. I see. So, every time I see you perform you do a chara change?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"But you don't act shy at all."

I adjusted my hat again. "Well, only when I play… I get really nervous…"

"It isn't uncommon," he said. We reached the gazebo and we pulled out our violins. I looked around for any possible Ikuto fan girls, but I didn't see any.

We started the lacrimosa and I immediately felt different. Maybe Miki's personality disguise made it different, but I felt no change in personality whatsoever, as if it were one hundred percent me playing, no Miki added. It sounded better, too. More sorrowful and sad, more wholesome and beautiful.

Only then did I realize why. "Rosamaria," Miki said, "You do know you aren't chara changed, right?"

I looked at Miki for about two seconds, and then it hit me. I fell backwards and fell on my butt. "Do _what?_" How could I have played without a chara change? Was my mind somehow learning to play the violin? Was it possible?

Ikuto helped me up. "Rosamaria, are you okay?"

I nodded. "Y-yeah. Peachy King. I just completely forgot to chara change, that's all."

"You should play like that more often. It sounded more meaningful."

"R-really?"

He put his hand on my upper arm. I felt another magnetic pull between us like I had at the photoshoot.

"Yes," he whispered, "Really."

I felt my eyes close involuntarily; a side effect from the magnetic pull. I could tell that Ikuto was only centimeters away from me. I opened my eyes and turned away. I adjusted my hat and kept myself from blushing too much. I looked over at Ikuto. He looked hurt.

"Sorry," he said, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Is it because I look like Amu?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe, or maybe not."

I blushed even though I was determined not to. Was he falling in love with Rosamaria? The part of my brain that was still Amu hoped not, but the part of my mind that was Rosamaria hoped so. And right in between the two, no matter who I was being, I really hoped that he was falling in love with me, Rosamaria or Amu.

"Were you being honest about my playing?" I asked him, hoping to relieve the moment from its awkward point.

"Yeah," he said, "I was. You play beautifully when you aren't chara changed. That's the best I've heard you play, and that's saying a lot."

"Thanks," I said, "That makes me really…happy." To my own surprise, it was the truth. I hadn't even really aspired to play the violin truthfully. The violin was my tool to Ikuto, but now it was becoming more than that. Could my role as Rosamaria be affecting my real personality as Amu? Could something that seemed so minor be life changing?

"Hey, Rosamaria," Ikuto said, "I know that your father taught you the violin, but what exactly got you started?"

I sighed. I decided to tell him the half-truth. "Someone _very_ close to me played violin, and the first time I heard him play, I was intrigued, and I asked my dad if he'd teach me."

"The boy you heard playing, did you love him?"

I nodded. "I did. Very much."

"What was his name?"

I scanned my mind for a name that sounded Italian. It had been easier when I had a name book in front of me. I came across one, but it sounded really cliché. I didn't care, though. "His name was Fabio." _Oh wow,_ I thought _How cliché can you get?_

No matter how hard he tried to hide it, and it was obvious that he had, Ikuto snickered. "Is that a common name in Italy or something?"

I nodded. "Well, in _my_ neighborhood, at least."

"Do you still love him?"

I shook my head. In my mind, I secretly switched this so-called Fabio from looking like Ikuto to looking like Tadase. I had ended up getting in a fight with Tadase and hated him. I could easily trash this "Fabio" now. "Long story short, I'm a cat person, and he's a dog person," I hoped Ikuto got what I was saying, "Our differences grew larger from there and we fought a lot after that, and then _poof_, I didn't love him anymore." That wasn't a lie, either.

"Couldn't you have any other guy after that, though?" I blushed, glad that he couldn't see by how dark it was. Was he hitting on my? If he was, it was totally working.

"Not really. There weren't any guys worth dating that weren't already taken. Then my dad insisted on making me come here. I think that maybe he was hoping that I'd meet some non-Italian guys. Apparently, Italian guys are playboys. I guess that's true, taking Casanova into consideration. But I don't regret leaving. I like Japan so far."

"It's weird," he said, "You don't look Italian. You look Japanese."

Oh no. Was he catching on? "My mom's Japanese, but I myself was born in Italy, and my dad's Italian, so _I'm_ Italian." I looked at him, but right after I saw the white flecks falling from the sky.

"It's snowing!" I yelled, and I ran over to the edge of the gazebo. I felt like a little kid, and I'm pretty sure my eyes were sparkling when she saw Utau singing on the TV and sang along. I knew that I must have _looked_ like that, too, because Ikuto was laughing.

I turned my head around and glared at him. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head. "Noting. Your reaction just isn't what I'd expect from you, that's all."

"I just love snow. Is that so wrong?"

He joined me. "You're a really strange girl, Rosamaria."

"I am not!"

He smirked. "Hey, I want to ask you something."

"Haven't you asked me enough already?"

"Well, this is really important."

"Fine then. Ask."

"On Friday there's supposed to be this _huge_ Christmas tree downtown and I wanted to see it."

"That wasn't a question!"

"Just let me finish! I was wondering if you would like to come with me. Would you?"

Was Ikuto asking me on a date? Either way, I'd use it as an opportunity to get Ikuto to leave Giordano School for the Artfully Talented. "Uh s-sure. Yeah. I'd like that."

His gaze drifted across the snowy sky. He looked like he was thinking about something. "All right," he said, "We'd better go now. It's getting cold." I shook my head. "Come on," he said, "Kina is your new roommate, remember? Besides, I'll walk you."

The last two things he said were what made me want to go. But as it turns out, he would have walked me to my dorm even if I didn't want him to. _He's being so sweet today_, I thought _but I wish I could tell him that I'm Amu. I feel so bad about it all now._

I opened the door to my room, but something grabbed onto me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"Rosamaria! We're roommates now! Isn't it great?" It was Kina.

"Uh… hi to you too," I said, barely able to breathe.

She let go of me, and got that serious Kina-is-ready-for-business kind of look on her face. "I've got some bad news," she said, "We have to move the concert from _next_ Friday to _this _Friday. The oboe orchestra booked the gazebo before I could."

"_Do __**WHAT**__?!_" I shouted.

"Rosamaria, relax. We can always go downtown _before_ the concert, you know," Ikuto said.

Kina looked from me, to Ikuto, then back to me. She snickered. "You two have a _date_ or something?"

"It isn't a date!" I shouted, pouting. _I'm not acting at all like Rosamaria should!_ I thought, _I'm being Amu again! Is Ikuto going to notice?_

Ikuto put his arm around my waist and smirked. Yep, he noticed. "Yes it is, my little snuggly bear."

I smacked him across the cheek and I had the irresistible urge to do something I told myself I wouldn't do. "You perverted old man!"

Kina snickered again. "All right, you two! I get the point! Ikuto, shouldn't you be back in the boys' wing?"

Ikuto nodded and let go of my waist. "I guess. I'll just be going." And he was walking off. I walked into the dorm and flopped on my bed. Kina closed the door and flopped on hers.

"Oh yeah!" I said, "Ikuto told me that you have a chara!"

She nodded. "Yeah. Do _you_ have one?"

I nodded and Miki came out of my messenger bag again, and said, "Yo."

"This is Belle," I said, "When I play violin I sometimes chara change with her to give me confidence."

"She's just like you!"

"I guess so."

"Oh!" She took an aqua egg with a pink rose in the middle from the headboard of her bead. A chara popped out. She wore a secretary-like dress and carried a clipboard. She looked like Kina when she was planning my duet concert with Ikuto. "This is Lotty," she said, "She's my chara."

"What's her specialty?"

Lotty answered herself. "Planning things. From parties to concerts, nothing can outdo my planning!"

I snickered.

"Oh, I _think_ your old roommate left us a present by accident!" Kina giggled and reached under her bed. She pulled out a fancy case that must have been Kai's. She opened it.

"I think your roommate had a few… late nights once or twice."

I looked inside. Kina and I started pulling out several different articles of lingerie. One off them was nothing but straps.

"Oh dear!" I said, laughing, "I wasn't actually serious when I said she was _free_!"

Kina started cracking up. "But you were _so_ right!"

We dug deeper and found a _Frederick's Of Hollywood_ catalog. By the looks of it, it was an American lingerie catalog. Kina flipped through it. She handed it to me. I threw it down on the floor.

"Think Kai was their best customer?" I asked, cracking up so badly that I held my sides.

Kina nodded, holding her sides as well. "This gives me an idea!" Kina said.

"Oooh I want to hear this!"

"We should hang them up on her locker!"

"That's _mean _but _so_ funny!"

"Well, I wasn't serious!"

We both laughed and joked around for a little while longer. _I can't believe I've gotten so close to Kina,_ I thought, _I can't believe I'm getting so involved in everyone here. I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I have to let it out._

"Hey, Kina," I said.

"What?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Your pregnant with Ikuto's kid?!"

"What? No! It's nothing like that, but it _does_ kind of involve Ikuto."

"Rosamaria, I already know you're in love with the guy!"

"That's not it. My name isn't Rosamaria and I'm not Italian. My name is Amu."

* * *

Merlee: Oh my god so cliffy!!

Ikuto: -smacks Merlee- No more coffee!

Amu: O.O; what am I _doing?_

Merlee: R&R and give me coffee!


	5. Chapter 5

Merlee: I finally update this xD

Ikuto: took you long enough! =_= you left everyone with such a big cliffhanger last time!

Merlee: Yeah and? xD?

Ikuto: =_=......................................... you're so.... bleh.

Merlee: o_o? Bleh? That's a term now?

Ikuto: yes it is! Now get on with the damned story so your so-called "fans" won't have to wait any longer!

Merlee: =_=...... so-called, eh? -stabs Ikuto with a fork-

Ikuto: OW! That _hurt!_

Merlee: Good! Miki! Disclaimer!

Miki: ... -out to lunch-

Merlee: O_O Damn it! Whose going to do the disclaimer now? -glances at Ikuto-

Ikuto: =_= no way.

Merlee: Come on! Just do it!

Ikuto: =_=........ fine.

Merlee: Just make sure it's nice! Dx

Ikuto: ... =_=... Merlee doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters except for Kina. She's merely a very crazy girl who thinks she can write, but she can't. She writes like shit.

Merlee: =_= I told you to make it nice!

Ikuto: Too bad.

Merlee: Fine! I'll just make it a Tadamu!

Ikuto: O_O.... I take it back!

Merlee: Thought so xD But I'd never write a Tadamu. =_= TadaGaga--- er, Tadase--- is a hermaphrodite xD

Ikuto: o_o...

Merlee: ONWARD WITH THE STORY! :D!

* * *

Kina's draw dropped. "Amu? As in Ikuto's dearly beloved Amu?"

I nodded. "Yeah. That's me."

"So wait, you're his _girlfriend_, and he doesn't know it?"

"No," I said, "I wasn't his girlfriend. We were just friends, but he had more feelings than that for me, I guess. But after he left, I realized that I love him, too."

"So wait, why exactly are you at Giordano School with a fake name? Are you trying to be all _ninja_ and shit?"

I sighed. "Well, Ikuto left to find his father, but then I heard that he was _here_, so I came here, too. I was going to talk him into leaving, and I told myself I wouldn't get involved with anyone here, but _that_ messed up. And now, I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"Well, maybe you should tell him the truth."

I blinked. "That'd ruin my idea of having a disguise, though, and it'd fuck up my whole mission-thingy-ma-jig!"

"Well, for one, I wouldn't call 'stalking' a mission, but if you tell him, he'll be more likely to accept it. If he figures it out-"

"He _won't_ figure it out."

"Yeah, Rosa- er, Amu, he will. That is, if he hasn't already."

"B-but…" I sighed, "Kina, _please_ don't tell him!"

Kina giggled. "Why would I do something like that to my _best friend?_"

I felt myself blush. Best friend? I _had_ gotten too involved.

"Rosa- uh, Amu?"

"What?"

She snickered. "You're blushing redder than a tomato! Are you thinking nasty thoughts about Ikuto?"

I screamed and flailed my arms around as I slipped off of Kina's bed. "_**WHAT?! HELL TO THE NO!!!**_"

Kina started cracking up, "Oh, my God! You were! You totally were!"

"I was not!"

"Okay, fine. You win. But either way, there's something I've got to do."

"Wha-?"

She grabbed a box from her dresser and pulled out a pair of huge hoop earrings and held them up against my ears.

"What are you _doing?_ I asked, being reasonably curious.

"_We_ are going to find you something to wear on your date with Ikuto!"

"It isn't until Friday! Wait… _it isn't a date, either!_"

She rummaged through her things anyway. "Let's see, no, that won't work… no, not that… no… no… definitely no… why do I even _have _this? No… no… and no… this maybe… no…no…no…no…not happening… maybe…no…. No…no… Aw _hell_ to the _no…_"

"Okay I get the point! I'll find something on my own."

"Fine. But I want you to wear those earrings."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Not a lot of people know this, but I had breast cancer a few years ago. When I was ten." (A/N: Kina is like… fifteen.)

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "They said that it was highly likely that I'd die, since I was so young, but my aunt got me those earrings anyway. Before my surgery she gave them to me, and it all went fine. Those are my lucky earrings, so I want you to wear those Friday."

Kina had cancer? She was the last person I'd expect to have cancer, even if it was a previous fact. I was touched that she wanted me to wear them. "Thanks," I said, "I'll wear them."

She smiled, even if it was faintly. "Oh, by the way," I said as I grabbed my laptop and started it up, "Do you think you can help me wording the advertisement? As in, writing it?"

She took my laptop. "Of course," she said, "Is there any font you want me to use?"

I took my laptop back for a second. She had already started GIMP and had opened the text box. I picked the font I wanted. "Yeah, use that one," I said. I'd picked the font because it looked like Ikuto's handwriting.

"Okay, and…" she typed whatever it was. God, she was fast, "…done!"

I took a look at her work

_There will be a violin duet concert this Friday preformed by DeLuca Rosamaria and Tsukiyomi Ikuto at eight o'clock at the gazebo on Giordano School for the Artfully Talented grounds. The fee is $2.50 and is to be paid at the entrance. Please, do come. _

I knew that Kina would be better at wording things than I would be. "It's perfect!" I yelled, "Absolutely perfect!" (A/N: Okay, yeah, Amu is totally lying because _I_ didn't word that right e.e; Oh well. I'm too lazy to change it.)

"I-is it really?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! The only thing we have left to do is pass them around town and we'll be _done_."

For a moment, I thought I saw Kina blush. "W-we'd better be getting to sleep," she said, "we've been up for hours."

I glanced over to the clock. She was right; it was nearly one. Talking about my true identity must have taken longer than I thought. I climbed back into my bed.

"'Night, Ro- er, Amu," Kina said.

"Night, Kina."

I closed my eyes and I drifted to sleep. I wondered what kind of adventures lay ahead of me, and whether or not I was ready to face them.

_Ikuto…_ I thought. It was neither Amu nor Rosamaria. It was _me_.

***

_"RosamaAmu!" _The familiar voice of Kina yelled, "Wake up, woman!"

I slowly lifted my eyes. Kina had thrown five pillows and a sock along with some of Kai's lingerie at me. I threw the lingerie off of my bed.

"That's justnasty, damn it!" I yelled.

"Hey, watch your fucking tongue, RosamaAmu!"

"Irony, much? Wait…RosamaAmu? _What?_"

She burst out laughing. "That's what I'm going to call you when we're in our dorm."

I shook my head and sat up. "That's just downright… original." I stretched. "What day _is_ it today, anyway?" I asked. _I'm so stupid,_ I thought.

"Well, yesterday was Tuesday, and tomorrow is Thursday, so what day do you _think_ this is?"

"Saturday," I said sarcastically, "Just kidding. It's Wednesday."

"Correct. Now, can you guess what time is it, smart-girl?"

I looked at the clock. "_Three in the morning?!_" I yelled "_We've only been asleep for like two freaking hours! What the hell are you doing, waking me up so early?!_"

She snickered. "We're going _shopping!_"

I threw one of the pillows on my bed at Kina and glared at her. "_At three in the goddamned morning?!_"

She nodded. "Yes, now get your fucking clothes on. We're going to the mall!"

_Is the mall even open at three in the morning?_ I wondered.

***

Yes, the mall _was_ open at three in the morning. And Kina only wanted to take me at three in the morning to escape crowds in her favorite store: Body Central.

"Now," Kina said, browsing through the sweater-dresses "I know you're supposed to be a tomboy, but you can't dress like a tomboy on your date! You need to look cuter than anything Ikuto would have seen before!"

I groaned. "I-it's not a date!" I yelled, "B-besides, I don't want to be the cutest thing he's ever seen…"  
She whacked me in the arm. "That's a lie!" She said, "You said that you're in love with the kid, so you obviously want him to love you back, right?"

I sighed. "I don't want him to love Rosamaria," I said, "I want him to love Amu."

She gave me a skeptical look. "But Rosamaria and Amu are the same person!" She said, "He can't love just one side of you. If he did, then that wouldn't be love, right?"

"But he doesn't know that Rosamaria is Amu!! If he falls in love with Rosamaria, then he won't love Amu anymore!"

Kina sighed and shook her head. "Well, you still have to look cute on your date!"

Kina grabbed an armful of dresses and dragged me into the dressing rooms. This was going to be a long morning.

***

"That one!" Kina yelled as I walked out of the dressing room. I was wearing a midnight blue sweater-dress with black stockings and black winter boots. She held up her finger for me to wait a moment and ran into the main store. In a matter of seconds she came back with a long blue necklace and three huge bracelets in different shades of blue. She slipped the necklace around my neck and the bracelets on my wrist. She stepped back to take a look, and jumped up and down at the excitement of perfecting her own work.

"It's perfect!" She said, "Except you'll have to take off the hat…"

I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen. "_No way!_" I yelled at her, "It's the only form of disguise I'll have in an outfit like this!"

She shrugged. "So? He's already seen your face by now. It's not like we can't lie."

I smacked my head into the wall. It was too early in the morning to argue with Kina.

"Alright. Let's just buy this shit," I said. Kina clapped as I walked back into the dressing room to change into my normal clothes.

***

"Because you were patient and well-behaved," Kina said, mocking a parent-tone as we walked into Blondie's Cookies. She walked up to the cash register and ordered two sprinkle cookies. She handed one to me. "You get a cookie!"

"You sound like my mom," I said, taking a bite out of my cookie. My tongue was greeted by the sweet taste of cookie, icing, and sprinkles. Kina snickered.

"I was supposed to sound like your mom," she said, "That was the point."  
Eating our cookies, we walked into the main mall. As expected, the mall was totally empty of people. That is, except for the voice behind us.

"Oh my God I think I have stalkers," a too-familiar voice said behind us sarcastically. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Ikuto, but Kina and I did, anyway. He had a smirk on his face, and he was carrying a Hot Topic bag. He was right about the stalkers. Well, about one of us being his stalker, anyway. _Me._

"Oh my God it's Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Kina yelled back to him with the same sarcasm, "And he's… carrying a shopping bag..? I didn't think guys shopped… Anyway, what brings _you _here, cat-boy?"

"Guys shop, just not as much as girls do," he rolled his eyes, "I needed some more rosin so I came to town, and then I went to buy a new sweatshirt while I was here."

"What was wrong with your old one?" I asked him, "The gray one you used to wear all the time back in-"

Kina nudged me in the shoulder as Ikuto raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Rosama_ria?_ Are you too tired to be out and about right now?"

I blinked in shock and realized what Kina was trying to tell me. I couldn't talk about back before Ikuto left without giving myself away. I was Rosamaria now, not Amu.

"Uh, yeah. I must be, I guess," I said.

"Well, what brings you two here so early in the morning?" Ikuto asked us, looking at the bag in Kina's hand. Kina and I exchanged glances. Kina shrugged.

"We were buying clothes for Rosamaria to wear on your _date!_"  
I slapped Kina's arm. "For the last time, it isn't a date!"

"Yes it is," Kina and Ikuto said in unison. I sighed.

"_No it's not!_"

Ikuto wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Of course it is. Why else would I ask you to come some place with me _alone?_"

"That doesn't make it a date!"

"So you _don't _want to go, then?"

"_I never said that!_"

"Then admit that it's a date."

"But it's _not a date!_"

"Fine, then, we aren't going."

I sighed. "_Fine!_ It's a date."

He smirked and kissed the top of my head. _Eh?! _I thought, _Wh-what?!_

"Thought so," He muttered. "I'll see you guys at school, alright?" And he walked off.

I just stood there, looking like an idiot with my jaw wide open. _Why did he do that? _I wondered silently, _Why…?_

"….maAmu…" I heard someone call, "…amaAmu…"

Something waved in front of my face, which I was vaguely aware of. _Why did he…?_

"_RosamaAmu! Get your head back where it belongs, RosamaAmu!_"

"Hmm?" I hummed, coming back to my senses. Kina was waving her hand in front of my face and calling my nickname she gave me.

She snickered. "The guy just kisses your head and you blush like crazy!" she said, "I wonder what it would be like for you when he kisses your lips?"

I smacked Kina in the arm and felt myself blush more, so I readjusted my hat. "Th-that's not funny, Kina! That's not funny at all!"

"Yes it was! It was hilarious! I would think that you'd be used to stuff like that, since you're Amu, after all."

"Th-that's not the point! I d-didn't expect him to do that!"

Kina grabbed my arm and pulled me through the mall and out into the parking lot. "Well, you're going to have to get over this shyness if you want him to like you!" She turned around and extended her hand. "Welcome to Kina's School for Confidence! We're very lucky to have you!"

With a sigh I shook her head. _Great. Now I have to take a confidence class? Damn it, Kina! It's partly your fault!

* * *

_

Merlee: Aww, poor Amu xD Now she has to deal with Kina's uber difficult confidence class.

Ikuto: =_=... uber difficult?

Merlee: -nods- YES! xD!

Ikuto: =_=... looks like someone's hyper.

Merlee: =_=.... -stabs with a fork- I could be unhyper if you want me to.

Ikuto: OW! Quit doing that! That hurts.

Merlee: =_= of course it does. It's a _fork_, dumbass.

Ikuto: =_= I don't think I like this unhyper Merlee.

Merlee: Too bad cause you're stuck with her =_=

Ikuto: Damn it.

Merlee: R&R? :D?

Ikuto: Oh yeah sure you can be all happy to your "fans".

Merlee: -shoves a dirty, smelly, used, nasty, germy gym sock in Ikuto's mouth- =_= shut up.

Ikuto: =_= that's just nasty.


	6. SORRY! QAQ

Sorry, sorry, sorry! T_T I'm really really sorry to all of you readers, but I have to scrap Rosamaria T_T The writer's block is too much for my small mind to pull through, so I have to scrap it T_T. I'm pretty sad about it too, guys, but even though it's summer I've got a shit-load of things I have to do, so I decided that I'd have to scrap a fanfiction, and Rosamaria was first on the list since Kept Promises is almost finished and Missing isn't a hard thing to write (basically because I have a lot of it planned out in my head already and it's a lot like one of my actual books I'm writing to get published... heh...) So I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry! T_T I'll keep it up, though. Who knows? I might start writing it again.

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! T_T


End file.
